fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick's Hitmonchan
Nick's Hitmonchan is a -Type Pokemon and the second Pokemon Nick was revealed to have. Nick received Hitmonchan as a Tyrogue from the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Biography Hitmonchan debuted in Taking the Appeal Stage by Storm! when he appealed for Nick on the Appeal Stage of the Viridian Town Pokemon Contest. Hitmonchan opened with two powerful Mach Punch attacks that send shockwaves to the audience. The Fighting-Type showed off his muscles with Bulk Up and concluded with Thunder Punch. Hitmonchan's appeal landed Nick in the battle rounds. In Dojo Masters!, when Nick arrived in Saffron City for the city's contest, he revealed to Yazmyne that he received Hitmonchan as a gift as a Tyrogue from the Saffron City Dojo. Hitmonchan was later used in a battle against Gurkin, a the Gym Leader of Shalour City in the Kalos region. Hitmonchan faced Lucario and revealed his newly learned Agility. But Lucario Mega Evolved and defeated the Punching Pokemon easily. In The Urge to Perform!, Hitmonchan performed for Nick during the Battle Rounds of the Saffron City Contest. Hitmonchan advanced Nick to the finals, where it battled a Ledian who had defeated Yazmyne's Butterfree in the semifinals. Hitmonchan manages to focus and avoid Ledian's Acrobatics with Agility and endure a Silver Wind with Bulk Up. Hitmonchan and Ledian exchanged blows with Mach Punch but Hitmonchan then knocked out Ledian with Thunder Punch, winning Nick his second Kanto Ribbon. In Out of a Rut!, Hitmonchan and the rest of his teammates struggled to cheer up Nick, who was on a Contest losing streak. Revealed in a small flashback, Hitmonchan had lost to Allan's Swanna during one of these contests. After competing in several Pokémon Contests throughout the Sinnoh region, Hitmonchan was used in the battling stage of the Kanto Grand Festival. In The Finalists' Curtain Call!, the Fighting-Type helped Nick in defeating his opponent in the first battle round together with long-time partner Scyther. Hitmonchan joined Arcanine in the quarterfinals of the Kanto Grand Festival against Yazmyne's Butterfree and Starmie in Jostling for the Coveted Cup!. Hitmonchan and Arcanine battled excellently against Starmie and Butterfree, countering their more beautiful combinations with their individual speed and power, which combined into a power combination and appeal.In the last minute of the battle, Yazmyne had Starmie and Butterfree fill the stage with silver bubbles. Arcanine then dashed with Flare Blitz, and Butterfree responded by stopping Arcanine with Confusion. The scoreboard showed Butterfree and Starmie with more points, so Yazmyne moved on to the semifinals. Arcanine and Hitmonchan were sad about their defeat, but Nick assured them that they gave a great fight. Riau Adventures Hitmonchan performed on the appeal stage for Nick in Four Spotlights. Hitmonchan was showcased on Osage Town's sky stage, an unsusual choice because he couldn't fly. However, Hitmonchan demonstrated fine jumping abilities and superior precision with his Sky Uppercut to destroy balloons. Concluding with a newly learned Vacuum Wave, Hitmonchan's appeal advanced Nick to the battle rouns. Hitmonchan later stood beside Nick and Solrock when Nick claimed the Osage Town ribbon. The Archipelago Saga Hitmonchan returned in Anyone in the Audience when Nick decided to challenge Masked Royal in a Pokemon Wrestling Match. Hitmonchan trained with Nick before the match where he was overwhelmed in the initial round, attempting to actually wrestle against Masked Royal's Incineroar. Hitmonchan subsequently began to battle his own way by boxing, which allowed him to overcome Incineraor in the second round. In the decider, Hitmonchan resumed wrestling but only in order to use a powerful new Counter that thrusted Incineroar out of the ring to win Nick the match. Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon